


Make me forget

by cardanisaprince



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardanisaprince/pseuds/cardanisaprince
Summary: A oneshot about Mark and Cristina visiting Kieran at the cottage after being more than 2 months apartSPOILERS OF QUEEN OF AIR AND DARKNESS AHEAD****explict content****





	Make me forget

Mark and Cristina arrived early in the cottage, intending to surprise Kieran before he arrived. They both knew the situation was not good at Court, since in the message they received two days earlier, the boy practically begged them to meet as quickly as possible. Mark and Cristina had been very busy with the Alliance lately, hardly having time to travel to Faerie. But Kieran was in an infinitely worse situation, having to command a kingdom they know he never wanted.

So Mark insisted on bringing food, saying that Kieran would enjoy watching him prepare the strangest sandwiches he liked. Cristina thought it was a good idea to decorate the room with candles, giving the house a more relaxed feeling. They were trying hard to cheer him up due the situation.

Both of them were so busy in their respective tasks that they did not realize when he arrived.

Kieran entered the room and saw Cristina, standing in front of the nearest desk, trying to light up a candle. He could hear Mark in the kitchen, probably trying to cook something that was not going to be eatable. He was happy, truly happy, that they were planning to surprise him. But it had been months since the last time they saw each other. Kieran was busy trying to assure the Court that he was planning on getting married, and he knew Mark and Cristina were too badly involved with the Alliance to take a break.

He missed them so much he could not stop himself. In seconds he was inside the room, walking into Cristina’s direction, and, to her amusement, kissing her. She was surprised, but when Kieran kissed her, she smiled and kissed him back, urging to hold him, since she too missed him that much. Cristina opened her mouth, letting Kieran’s tongue explore her, and the kiss became harder. 

Kieran’s hands got down to her waist, pressing her there while his finger slid beneath her shirt. She could feel the heat of his fingertips tracking her skin, the urge and the desire hid in the touch while Kieran kissed her harder and harder. Cristina broke the kiss and smiled, looking at his beautiful face. His lips were suddenly in her neck and then in her jawline, lefting kisses and making her moan a little. 

She grabbed his hair, exposing more her neck to him, feeling the heat begin to spread through her body and almost making her knees shake. 

“Kieran” she whispered. Her voice was not as steady as she thought it would be. She didn’t wanted him to stop, but she knew they needed to. 

He stopped the kisses, but not before biting her ear a little, making her tremble. He looked at her and Cristina thought she never knew anyone as beautiful as Kieran, perhaps only Mark. His hair was dark bright blue, what Cristina mostly associated with desire. 

“I’ve missed you” he said at last, breathing hard “I’ve missed you two with such intensity I could not control myself when I saw you standing in front of me”. 

His hands were still placed in her waist, caressing her skin. He looked as desperate as his actions showed, and Cristina couldn't stop herself from thinking that he was still not pleased in being king. She knew he never liked his father’s court and the cruelty of it, but she thought that maybe he could enjoy the work of changing it into something better. 

“I’ve missed you too. We both have” she whispered, trying to catch up her breath. “But don’t you want to wait for Mark?”.

And, as in a dream, Mark showed up behind Kieran, looking astonished. He'd probably heard the noise they were making, clutching so aggressively. “My invitation got lost?” He asked. 

Kieran smiled and turned back. Cristina could almost see the sparks when their gaze met, the electricity of it. Mark seemed to noticed that too and crossed the space between them with only two steps, kissing Kieran in the mouth. 

Kieran’s hands, still in Cristina’s waist, tightened. Mark’s hands were soft against Kieran’s cheek, and when they suddenly broke apart, she saw Kieran’s eyes shine with something that was more like sorrow than desire.

“They want me to choose a consort” he said, looking first to Mark and only then to Cristina. His voice was low, almost like he was telling a secret. “And I cannot explain to them the reason I am not able to marry any random faerie. You know where my heart belongs, and it belongs with you”. 

Cristina's eyes filled with tears, and she stopped herself from crying. Kieran looked so sad at that moment, and she didn’t want to increase his suffering. Instead, she looked at Mark, also with a look of stammering sadness, searching for the right words to say. 

“Kier, you need an heir…” Mark began to say but stopped when he saw Kieran’s eyes glimmering with anger. His hair turned from blue to black in an instant. 

“I cannot do such thing as have sex with a person I do not feel attracted to, just to please the court. I told them I could take Adaon’s son as my heir, but Winter says no one will be happy with this arrangement, since Adaon is now known as the Seelie Queen’s whore.” 

He looked back at Cristina, with that look of someone embittered with a destiny not chosen.

“And I know I cannot ask you, Lady of Roses, to bear my children, for the heir of faerie must be a pure blood one, and not a Shadowhunter”. He looked back to Mark "You, more than anyone, know what I am talking about."

And Mark knew. He knew the looks of anger and prejudice he still received, for being the son of a Shadowhunter with a faerie, from both peoples. He remembered how Kieran defended him when someone used the word "halfbreed," and knew that the boy would never want the same hard way for his children. 

“Kieran.” It was Cristina who spoke, her voice steady again. “Kieran, what can we do to help you?” she asked. 

Kieran, looking a little less distressed after having unburdened himself, looked into her eyes and spoke, his voice filled with desire. “Make me forget”. 

And then Cristina kissed him. 

The kiss was not slow or seductive. After all, Cristina was away from more than two months too, and she desired him. Mark, who was in front of them, moved to be behind Cristina, placing his hands on her waist, where Kieran's hands were before. He stroked the place, making her expose her neck for him to kiss again. Mark brushed her hair off her neck and gave her a slight bite at the point where he knew she was sensitive, making Cristina hold Kieran harder.

Mark laughed, placing kisses up the length of her neck and ear as he ran his hands up her waist. Kieran broke their kiss, making her complain. He stepped back and took off his black linen shirt. His hair was dark blue again, and his eyes gleamed in a way she rarely saw.

"Touch me," he whispered. 

Mark took only one of his hand off Cristina and then touched the length of Kieran's back, with Cristina accompanying him in the movements. Kieran's eyes narrowed with desire.

Cristina, with her free hand, laced her fingers through his hair, and in a moment she had pushed Kieran's head toward Mark, making them kiss. A growl of desire came from one of them, but she could not say which. Mark let go of her waist to pull Kieran closer, and Cristina slipped away from them, letting them kiss. She always liked to watch them from afar.

She walked to the large double bed in the center of the room, pulling off her blouse on the way and dropping it on the floor. She took off her skirt and climbed on the bed. They were still kissing deliberately as she began to crawl into the middle of the bed, catching their attention. Mark, breathing heavily, looked at her, one eyebrow raised and a half smile on his face, and then he looked at Kieran, who seemed mesmerized by the vision of her, half-naked, waiting for them.

Mark took off his clothes and went after her in bed, just like Kieran. Cristina could see his hands shaking lightly with desire as he moved toward her. Mark cupped her face hard, lifting her chin and kissing her. Cristina moaned, and this time it was loud. She, even with her eyes closed, knew that Kieran had climbed on the bed behind Mark, and was now behind him.

Mark pulled Cristina into his lap, shuddering as Kieran left a trail of kisses from his neck to the base of his spine. Cristina, sitting on his lap with one leg on either side of his waist, could feel how excited he was. She gripped his shoulders as Mark broke their kiss and began to focus on her breasts still over the bra. His hands, awkward in a way that only a person who had lived too long in the faerie lands would be, tried in vain to loosen the clasp of her bra. 

"The clasp is in the front," she said, giggling a bit as she guided his hands to open her bra. Mark threw it away as soon as he managed open it, and began kissing the sensitive skin of her breasts. Cristina buried her hands in his hair tightly as she felt the heat spread over her body.

And then Kieran was kissing her neck, the line of the spine, just as he had done with Mark minutes before. He curled his fingers into her hair and pulled them to the side with a little force, making her moan louder. He kissed and bit a few points, making her lose control.

Mark, sensing her despair, lifted her face and gently pushed her to lie on the bed. He stared at her for a moment, lying in her panties, gasping as she looked at them both.

A half smile appeared on his face as he watched Kieran, with the same look of desire on his face, admire her as well. He ran his hands over her bare legs, feeling her skin shiver.

"Can I?" He asked. She did not even question, she just nodded frantically as Mark reached down to get his face between her legs, and Kieran kissed her on the mouth.

She felt like her body was going to erupt on fire. Mark took off her panties and began to suck her, making her arch her back a little. Kieran laughed at her despair and held her waist to make her lay again on the bed. Their kiss was interrupted by Cristina's uncontrolled groans as Mark slid a finger inside her, making her press her thighs against his body and his head.

Kieran still remembered the first time they had had sex in the cottage, with Cristina restraining herself from groaning loudly and drawing attention to the house. He laughed back then and told her that no one else was around to hear, and since then she had never measured her voice again. When Mark slipped another finger inside her, she screamed.

Kieran felt his erection tighten even more when he heard her scream with desire and wince with that first climax. Mark lifted his head, looking at her with an expression of raw desire. She was still breathing hard as she pulled Kieran by the hand, making him lie down on the bed as she climbed onto him. She then lowered her face and placed his cock in her mouth, beginning to suck it.

Kieran grunted something in a language she did not know, placing a hand in her hair, but without pulling it. He knew Cristina hated the manhandling. She stood there, sucking and licking him until he asked her to stop.

Kieran pulled her up and looked at Mark, now sitting up against the head of the bed, watching them. Cristina looked at him too, with a question in her eyes. Mark shrugged.

"He's all yours," he said to Cristina.

Kieran laughed and inverted the positions, making her stay underneath him.

"Without your hands?" He asked. The three of them were always trying to innovate, finding out what they liked best, since Cristina had never had sex with anyone but them, and she had been Mark's first woman as well. Kieran, being the one with more experience, had took the burden of showing them the fun parts. 

His time at the court as a prince had not been a waste after all. 

"Without hands. But when I can not take it anymore, you let me go" Cristina said.

He nodded and entered her as he clasped both hands and held them over her head. She threw her head back, closing her eyes tightly and biting her lips. The perfect sight for Kieran.

He stocked faster, lifting one of her legs and putting it behind him, thus reaching deeper. Cristina let out a choked cry, and he followed her, moaning loudly. Mark grunted as he watched them, catching Kieran's attention. He smiled at the boy, with the promise that his time would arrive soon. 

Kieran began to penetrate Christina faster, listening her groans rise. She sometimes called his name, sometimes Mark's, or simply made incomprehensible noises. When Kieran felt her body begin to shake with the beginning of an orgasm, she asked him to let her go.

Instantly her hands were on his back, clenching and clawing as she reached the second orgasm of the night. Kieran came too and did not worry about it, since she had the contraceptive rune.

They were both gasping, but Kieran knew she could not take another orgasm for a while. He bent down and kissed her as he stepped out of her, causing her to cringe a little because she was too sensitive. The kiss was quick, and when they parted, she stroked his face and murmured "I love you."

Kieran kissed the tip of her nose, pulling out the strands of hair that clung to her forehead. "Te amo" he said in spanish, making her smile. 

Kieran stepped off her and looked ahead. There was Mark. He smiled at the boy. "Now you're all mine"

And Cristina remained there, lying on the bed and still gasping, feeling her legs tremble watching the two boys kiss fiercely, just like the first time she had seen them, outside the Institute. Mark's hands roaming Kieran's torso, pulling him closer and closer, as if they could merge. And Kieran, grabbing Mark's hair with a force he held only for the boy, while grunting in a tongue only they shared.

Kieran laid Mark on the bed and left a trail of kisses down the boy's body, lingering further between his legs as he sucked Mark. The moans, not as loud as hers, made Cristina shudder. Kieran did not care if Mark tugged at his hair, increasing his pace and making him lose control.

He arched his back as he reached the orgasm, calling out Kieran's name in the middle of a groan. 

Kieran rolled to the side, breathing heavily just like Mark. They murmured something to each other, that Cristina was sure to be "I love you" in faerie. Kieran fumbled over the bed until he found her and pulled her to his side, making her cuddle at him, as did Mark on the other side.

For a moment the three of them lay there without speaking, breathing heavily with their eyes closed. Kieran caressed Cristina's hair gently, while Mark's fingers traced innocently through his abdomen.

At last Kieran laughed softly, looking at the two of them before he spoke:

"When I lived in the court of my father and endured the torture of my brothers, I used to whisper to me that all of that was not real. When I grew up and began to live more actively in court, I called attention for being the most loved by the gentry. Erec told me then that I would be exiled to the Wild Hunt because I had awakened our father's wrath. Again, I muttered tirelessly to myself that none of that was real. During the years I spent in the Hunt, even after I met Mark, every time I felt Gwyn's anger, or was forced to look while Mark was punished, I murmured to myself that none of that was real"

Kieran paused for a second, his voice a little choked, and he looked at Cristina, who had not been able to hold her tears this time.

"When I met you and all your kindness, I tried to convince myself that it was not real either, that such person and such kindness could not exist. But I fell in love with you, and you fell in love with me, just like we fell for Mark. And this is real."

He kissed the top of Cristina's head, wiping her tears with his fingers. Then he turned to Mark and placed a kiss on the top of his head as well.

"All of this is real. I know now".


End file.
